Duty & Desire
by Willem Trialmont
Summary: Love is not something either of them are very good at. A bit more insight into the relationship between a dashing rogue Cousland and Morrigan. (OK I'm terrible at summaries, but you get the gist). M-rating for the steamy bits. And as always reviews are most welcome.
1. Chapter 1

The crowning of the king of Orzammar was brutal business. Aedan has never seen such boot licking in his life. The nobles have been nothing but polite to him and his companions, but he could've sworn he saw some of them staring daggers at him. He felt more comfortable wading through the Deep Roads.

At long last he was able to politely excuse himself and he retreated form the royal palace at such a pace that Alistair, Oghren and Morrigan could barely keep up with him. After a polite but rushed conversation with Kardol in which he secured the Legion of the Dead's help against the Blight he turned his attention to his companions.

"I think we should rest for the evening before we head out."-Aedan said.

"And I know just the place."-Oghren replied staring at Tapsters.

"I guess that's a good idea. We did just secure the dwarven allegiance. Some celebration must be in order."-Aedan spoke while tossing a coinpurse to the dwarf.

"Get us some rooms and enough ale to drown ourselves in. And Alistair make sure he gets the rooms first." He was barely able had time to finish his sentence before the dwraf and the templar were off.

"So 'tis your plan to drink yourself into a stupor tonight?"-Morrigan asked.

"Not exactly. I needed a distraction for those two. There is something i wanted to do since we crawled out of those tunnels."-he replied before leaning in for a kiss.

"Such a romantic."-was all she could say before their lips met for a searing kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance for some time before they could feel the disapproving glances of the merchants and leering stares of the guards.

"So if drink is not on your mind for tonight dare I ask what are your plans for the evening?"-she teased.

"First things first."- he said chucking a massive maul in the lava pit near the inn.

After he explained his master plan in great detail which even made the icy swamp-witch blush, they joined their friends alredy deep in celebration.

"I'm hoping this means that we have rooms for the evening?"-warden asked his templar friend.

"Yes but there was a tiny problem. They didn't have enough rooms so somebody is going to have to share a room with Morrigan. And it certainly won't be me."-he said and winked when he was sure Morrigan was not looking.

"Just please don't be too loud. Pleeeeeease. Thin walls and all that."

"No promises."-Aedan said playfully.

When the celebration was over and by over meaning that the only one left standing was Oghren talking to a wall carving about how he defeated an army of golems singlehandedly. Aedan retreated to his room, Morrigan soon following.

"So i take it this was your doing?"-she asked.

"You wound me with such insinuations my dear lady"-he replied with a smirk while quickly closing the distance between them.

Before either of them knew what was happening they were lip locked. Their hands were tugging on each others clothes their lips only parting for enough time to remove his leather armor and her robes. He lowered her onto the bed and tried less than gracefully to remove his boots, which earned him a chuckle from her.

"Oh you are going to pay for that mocking."-he smirked while his eyes traveled the length of her body.

"Do you intend to remain there for the rest of the evening?"-her question shook him from his thoughts.

Finally unclothed he settled himself on top of her and kissed her. While their tongues were entwined their hand roamed each others bodies, hers tracing his many scars and chiseled muscles, while his were caressing her soft curves. She let out a series of moans when his hands settled cupping her breasts and teasing her nipple. He broke the kiss moving his lips to nibble and kiss her slender neck moving ever so slightly downward.

She purred and moaned when he captured her nipple between his teeth nibbling ever so slightly. Moaning became more frequent and her heart was quickening his pace so he decided to do the same moving his attention from her delicious breasts leaving a trail of wet kisses leading down. He tongued her navel earning a slight giggle. Feeling pleased with himself he decided to continue his teasing.

When he finally reached her wet folds he teased her lips moving everywhere except where she wanted him. Displeased with his torment she started moving her hips. Trying desperately to force him somehow to break his teasing.

"Feeling impatient my dear?"-he asked while a smirk appearing on his face.

"You are intent to see your hair on fire tonight it seems."-she replied summoning a small ember to appear in her hand.

"As you desire"-he managed to say before tasting her clit.

Her back arched and she moaned louder sensing her climax approaching. Knowing this he pushed his finger inside her wet heat focusing his attention on that sensitive spot he discovered so many nights ago. She came almost violently her hips bucking, her pussy flooding his fingers and his chin in her delicious juices, while her fingernails were raking his back leaving a few new scars in his collection. After a few moments when her climax subsided enough she pulled his face to her lips and kissed him deeply.

She adjusted herself and groweled into his ear "No more games!".

Even if he could he wouldn't separate himself from her. He slid his shaft into her filling her, she moaned in his ear her nails digging into his back as they started their animalistic lovemaking. It went on and on until both of them lie spent on the bed panting. While neither of them were keen on losing this precious moment of peace and calm they were exhausted and sleep claimed them both almost instantly

"No, no, no this cannot be happening! Why would anyone slaughter a woman and a child like this! Damn it, why wasn't I here to protect them? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Oren."-Aedan spoke while sobbing.

"Come on Aedan we still have to find your father. It's too late to help the dead"-spoke Eleanor with tear stained cheeks-"They are with the Maker now."

Aedan pulled himself off his knees turning once more to look at his nephew and his sister-in-law. "I will make sure Howe chokes on his own blood for what he did here."-he spoke quietly rage replacing the sadness in his eyes.

Gripping his daggers like never before he was a man possessed, he singlehandedly cut through the ranks of Howes soldiers felling them one by one, no quarter was given and non was shown. Eleanor and Fenris barely keeping up with him. Before they knew it he was wielding his families sword and his dagger alongside Ser Gilmore trying desperately to stem the tide of Howe's men. And finally it was over the main hall filled with corpses and wet with blood. The Highever men cheered, but Aedan's focus was elsewhere there was slight whimpering coming from the gate. As he neared it he realized it was a mage with a nasty but not mortal wound in her abdomen.

Soon he was towering over the mage as she scrambled to get to her feet. When she was up he closed the distance between them quickly and grabbing her by her hair.

"Please, my lord. Mercy I beg of you, mercy!"-she begged crying.

"Mercy?!"-he laughed maniacally-"Like you showed my nephew or my brothers wife?! Too late for that whore."-he said running his dagger through her heart and twisting his blade.

The mage screamed and fell to the stone floor. Turning his attention to Rory he asked "Where is my father."

"The teyrn left for the servants exit hoping to find you there. The men here will help me try to hold the gate while you and the teyrna escape."-he replied.

"Thank you, Rory."-was all he could manage before running to his father.

When he opened the door to the kitchen, seeing Nan dead and his father mortally wounded he broke.

He flew to his fathers side. Listening to his father speaking as if he was going to die was more then he could bear. And then Duncan showed up, covered in blood. Trying to persuade his father to give his son to the Wardens to save his wife's life. "No I'm not going father, i won't leave you no...

"No"-he awoke drenched in cold sweat, finding Morrigan lying next to him.

He got out of bed quietly and sat on what must have been a table. Gripping his head he started to sob.

"Damn it Aedan, pull yourself together"-he thought to himself but he couldn't stop.

"They are all dead, dead because of me. Mother, father, Oren, Oriana, Rory. Why wasn't I fast enough. If I was faster they would be alive. Stop it"-he thought to himself but he couldn't.

And then he felt warm hand on his shoulder. "Highever?"-she spoke quietly.

He nodded, wiped his eyes, and put his arms around her.

"But suddenly I don't feel so bad." he said brushing a lock of her raven hair behind her ear. Feeling her naked form against him did bring him some comfort but he still felt very shaken by his memories.

"Bah, must you continue with such childish innuendo."-she scoffed at his comment noting to herself that he looked nothing like the man that emerged victorious from the Deep Roads.

"A proud and amazing man reduced to such a mess over what exactly. Why he refuses to talk about it is beyond me. What happened to him to make such an... "-her inner musings interrupted by the feeling of his lips on her neck.

"A cooper for your thoughts?"-he asked.

"What exactly happened on that night Aedan?"-she spoke so silently barely above a whisper.

"It's a long story, Morrigan. And certainly not a good one."-he said nervously.

"We have time and it cannot be worse than any of Flemeth's tales of her conquests of Chasind men."she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Not tonight Morrigan, please. I'm not in the mood to live through it again so soon. "he said.

"Another night once we are back at camp."

"Of course. I understand."

"Now shall we return to bed. You are shivering."-he said picking her up into his arms.

"Perhaps I am cold a bit but I haven't lost the use of my legs you oaf."-she scolded him.

"Oh don't try to fool me. You love this."-he teased.

That little comment awarded him with a smack on the head.

"Now put me down or the next hit is going to go a lot lower."-she warned.

"Oh fine."-he said lowering her gently on the bed- "If there is anything i can do to redeem myself. You only need ask".

"Oh there certainly is."Morrigan replied dropping him on the bed and streddeling him-"I can think of a few ways."


	2. Chapter 2

He knew the eleventh mug of ale was a bad idea as soon as he felt his throbbing head in the morning. His eyes were determined to stay firmly shut. But somehow he willed them open and instantly regretted that decision.

Orzemmar wasn't famous for an abundance of light but even the light from the lava flows was enough to reignite the searing pain in his head. As his awareness grew he he became acutely aware of the warm presence next to him.

"Dear maker what did I do last night! Please, please, please let it not be Zevran."-his mind raced. And then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on Alistair get your hungover ass up. We are going to grab breakfast and head out in two hours so if you want any food you need to hurry. We need to make preparations so I'm leaving you with the task of waking Leliana up. That should brighten your day"- Aedan left with a chuckle.

Alistair didn't know how but he was going to hurt his friend somewhere, somehow very soon. And suddenly the weight on the bed shifted and he heard an accented voice-"Hello."

His heart stopped. And he felt like there was a bronto standing on his chest. "H-he-hello. D-di-did you sleep well?"-he spoke "What am I doing?!"his mind raced.

"Yes I slept very well. In fact i fell asleep watching you sleep. Did you know your eyelids flutter when you dream, and you have such pretty eyelashes?"-she said with a smile on her face.

"What exactly happened last night?"-he thought to himself and suddenly the vivid image of Leliana's naked form riding him filled his mind.

"M-my eyelashes?"-was all he managed to squeeze through.

"M-mhm. They're like little butterflies. I want to catch them and keep them in a jar?"-she said.

"Please tell me you're joking?"-he said not sure should he take that as a joke or start thinking of an escape route.

"You are adorable Alistair. I'm only joking. We should get a move on if we plan on making it to breakfast."-she spoke.

He was now very aware of the fact there was a naked beautiful woman in his bed, a woman after which he lusted for the better part of the past year,and his growing erection. He mustered all his courage and did something he never thought he would.

"And ignore the beautiful woman in my bed. I think not."-he said joining his lips with hers in a searing kiss.

After they broke their kiss only for the sake of not dying of suffocation. She giggled and said-"I've been waiting for that for a while now."

Aedan returned to his bedroom with a large tray of food, easily enough for four people but even before he became a Grey Warden Aedan had quite the appetite. He set it on the table and turned his attention to the bed. Morrigan was still asleep, she looked so calm and peaceful a rare sight indeed considering they have been all but running for their lives for the past year. He decided against waking her up like he did with Alistair. He resorted to Zevran's training to quickly and quietly join her in bed, the fact that he still wasn't wearing his armor made things easier.

She was sleeping on her side so he spooned against her and gently stroked her side. In her sleep she snuggled against him and let out a satisfied purr. He gently kissed her shoulder, and slowly started to move his way up her collarbone to her neck. That's when he felt she started to wake up.

"Morning"-he spoke softly.

"Morning"- she spoke letting out a lazy yawn.

"You look very attractive with only that sheet covering you."-he said continuing his machinations on her neck his hands tracing lazy circles around her flat stomach.

"Such an appetite you have my Warden. But first some breakfast is in order don't you think?"-she said when she turned to face him.

"A-ha for once I'm one step ahead of you"-he joked.

"I brought some food, but I'm not sure how are we supposed to eat at that table, the chairs are ridiculously small. So I thought we could just have it in bed"-he said kissing her on the lips. Hardly a chaste kiss but still more gentle then their lust induced ones, they usually share.

They shared an intimate time together, just the two of them, laughing and discussing their next course of action.

"His spirits seem lifted since last night." she thought to herself as she continued their lighthearted conversation. For a moment there she thought about bringing up the subject again but decided against it.

" This is the man that charged the darkspawn line when even the Legion advised against it. He said he would speak about it when he is ready now stop fretting. Stop acting like a child"-she chided herself.

"What's the matter Morrigan?"- he spoke while taking a bite out of some dwarven pastry.

"W-what? Oh nothing, simply thinking about Flemeth and her plan."-she spoke quickly shifting his focus.

"You won't have to worry about that for long. I'm taking Sten, Alistair and Wynne with me to Ostegar. And after we take care of our business there we'll be paying her a visit."-he said with a stone faced expression that made Morrigan shiver.

"Now there's the man I've fell in love with."-she thought and then she noticed what she was thinking.

"Damn it, damn you Aedan for making me so weak. Why couldn't I keep this purely professional?"-she mused to herself

"What is it?"-Aedan spoke seeing the changing expression on her face.

"Nothing."-she answered too coldly and quickly for him to believe her and she knew it.

"Alright"-he said not very convinced.

"I'm going to ask you for a favor now and you may not like it. I need you to take a message to Arl Eamon. Tell him to make the final preparations for the Landsmeet, so that we don't have to waste time. Remain in Redcliffe and wait for Shale and Fenris to join you"-Aedan was back in commander mode.

"And what of Zevran and Leliana?"-she spoke a little annoyed.

"They are going to Denerim to scout out the city for us. So that we have a general idea whats going on there"-he spoke his face reflecting his determination.

"Fine so your request is that I stay in the castle twiddling my thumbs awaiting my heroes return?"-she was teasing him now.

"No, that's an order Morrigan."-he said with a mock seriousness feeling her icy gaze on him. "My request is that you don't skin Isolde alive while you're there. And trust me you will want to do that."-he let out a chuckle.

"Ooooh you are going to pay for that Cousland."-she said as she straddled him. Feeling him harden beneath him she teased- "My, my Warden it seems your appetite is still not sated."

Her deft fingers loosening his breeches and taking hold of his throbbing manhood she gave it a few firm but gentle strokes. When she heard him gasp, and felt his hands reach her fully revealed breasts gently squeezing and massaging them, slightly teasing her nipples, she abandoned her teasing and positioned him at her wet entrance. She didn't wait for long before impaling herself on his throbbing shaft. When he was fully inside her he pulled her to his lips and locked hers in a searing kiss. And in that precise moment they heard moan escape through the wall of the neighboring room.

"So he was right about the thin walls after all, pity he doesn't listen to his own advice." Aedan said between the fits of laughter.

"It would appear that our Templar friend has finally grown a pair"-she spoke joining the laughter.

"Let them have their fun. Right now you're the only thing on my mind."-he said following his words with a particularly hard thrust.

"Where in the Maker's name have those two disappeared?"-Wynne mused to herself while making her way to their rooms.

Just as she was about to enter Aedan's room the overwhelming noise of lovemaking entered her ears.

"Maker's breath they are at it again. How Alistair can sleep through this is nothing short of a miracle."-she thought to herself as she approached his room. Right then she heard a distinct Orleisan's giggle and a low grunt that was without a doubt Alistair's.

"It seems Aedan's influence has rubbed off on him."-she thought to herself as she was leaving those rooms in a cloud of dust.

"Why are the wardens delayed?"-she heard Sten speak.

"Trust me Sten you don't wanna know."-she said.

"Hrmph."-was the only comment he made.


	3. Chapter 3

They left the gates of Orzemmar behind them, and as the humans and the qunari let a collective sigh of relief the dwarf was barely able to breathe.

"You alrigth Oghren?"-Aedan asked seeing the expression on Oghren's face, which was a combination of wonder, nausia and panic. Aedan only ever felt that way the first time he was on a ship.

"We can stop for a moment if you need to catch your breath, afteral we need you fit for a fight."

"I'm alright Warden, I won't be put off by a high sodding ceiling. Now lets go. We're whatddya call it burning daylight."-the dwarf replied in a dissmissive tone.

"Alright then. Now Oghren you will go with Shale and Fenris to Redcliffe."-Aedan said.

"Fine so long as one of them knows the way."-he said still a bit out of it.

"Oh they sure do. And Oghren I heard you last night, so i want to make this perfectly clear. No. Mabari. Riding."

With that little joke he turned his attention elsewhere. He saw that Morrigan was getting ready to leave.

"Leaving without a goodbye, are we?"-he loosely emraced her from behind.

"Aedan how many times must I tell you not to sneak up on me. One day you will find yourself at the wrong end of a fireball."-she turned so that she was now facing him.

"I know it is not the most difficult mission, especially considering where we were for the past few weeks, but it must be said. Be careful." he spoke cupping her face gently.

"Aedan you cannot be serious. You are leaving for Ostegar. OSTEGAR! You are heading headfirst into the darkspawn horde and you are telling me to be careful! Not to mention what you plan to do afterward?" she barely managed to get that sentance out before her face turned very grim.

"Please as if the darkspawn and Flemeth can stand against me. ME! Muahahahah." he said jesting desperatly trying to brighten the mood.

He was hardly able to finish his evil laugh before she lightly hit him with her staff on the head. "So much for your might Warden try at least not to look like a complete fool while you're there."

She slowly turned from him fighting her urge to cry feeling as if the dam will break at any moment. "Don't you dare die on me now Aedan. Not after all of this." she thought to herself before he was again facing her. As she felt a warm tear graze her cheek his lips were on hers. It started of as a gentle caring kiss, but not soon after his tongue was caressing her lips silently asking for enterance. The kiss was searing hot by the time both of them came up for oxygen.

"Excuse me while i begin projectile womiting"- Alistair blurted out before he saw Leliana giving him an icy glare. "Don't think you're going anywhere without a proper goodbye"-she spoke in a slutry manner. The sentance was spoken mere seconds before he felt her lips on his and their tongues playfully fighting for dominance.

"See was that so hard Alistair?"-she spoke softly her Orlesian accent filling the air. "And do try to be careful."

"S-Sure"-he said feeling very flushed when he saw that everybody's eyes were on him and Leliana.

"You are so cute when you're embarassed"-she quipped before contiuing in Zevran's direction.

As his mind mind started working properly again he saw Wynne barely able to contain her giggles and Oghren and Sten were handing Zevran a Sovreign each, as he was happily giving him a wink.

He was gently rubbing her tear away as he was whispering barely audibly "I love you too."

"I said it once, and I'll say it again. You are insufferable, Aedan"-and with that she backed away from him and started her incantation.

As he watched her leave he felt Fenris lick his hand. He patted his mabari on his big head and scratched him affectionaly behind the ear.

"Don't worry boy she'll be fine. I'm more worried about Oghren. You won't let him get lost, will you boy?" he said scratching the mabari behind his ear.

He only heard a happy bark before Fenris ran to catch up with Oghren and Shale. After watching him leave he turned to go to Zevran.

"Zevran a word in private please."

"Anything for our illustrious leader."-Zevran spoke in a mock serious tone. But as soon as he saw the serious look on Aedan's face he stopped his joking and closed the distance between them quickly.

"Zevran I want to ask a favour."Aedan said most seriously. "I know it won't be easy but i want you to get inside the Alienage and I want you to find someone for me."

"Who do you want killed?"

"You misunderstand Zevran there won't be a need to assassinate anyone. I want you to find a young elven girl by the name of Amenthyne. I believe she has long blonde hair and green eyes. Before you begin I know it's not a perfect description but I'm sure you've worked with less. I want you to give her this"- he tossed a particularly heavy coinpurse to Zevran.

"And if I may my dear warden, could I ask about your relationship with this Amenthyne?"

"I knew her mother."-he said but felt further explanation was necessary when he saw Zevran's expression. "No Zevran, not like that. Alright, maybe exactly like that but she is not my daughter. Her mother was at Highever when the attack happened. She was with me when Howe's soldiers attacked. She answered the door and got hit with an arrow. She was dead before I could do anything. Please don't ask anything else." Zevran nodded and just as he was about to turn around."And please this stays between you and me."

"Of course Aedan, my lips are sealed." he gave Aedan a pat on the shoulder and went on his way.

They started their dangerous trek southward. Before the day was done Aedan, Alistair, Sten marched through Lothering. The place was a nightmare, more specificaly a Warden nighmare. The corpses of those unfortunate enough to remain in the village when the horde descended upon them were scattered everywhere. Some darkspawn stragglers remained but were easily dispatched. After the sight of the massacre they lengthened their steps and tried to find a calm place for a camp for the evening.

The camp was set quickly, the fire was lit and Sten busied himself with making supper while Wynne was placing wards on the campsite.

Aedan approached Alistair quietly and slapped his friend playfully on the shoulder. Alistair jumped like he was stung with an arrow.

"Dear Maker, Aedan you could sneak up on death."

"Not a chance you were just distracted. Thinking about Leliana, aren't you?"-he prodded his friend a stupid smirk plastered across his face.

"What? No, of course not?"

"Please Alistair, remember you told me something about paperthin walls. It works both ways."

The look on Alistair's face was beyond description. He was flushed, stunned and most of all embarassed.

"You heard us?"

"Leliana is hardly quiet and by the sounds coming from that room you certanly didn't disappoint her." Aedan couldn't help himself it was simply too much fun.

"You really think so? Wait, how long were you listening?"

"It was hardly the first thing on my mind. Morrigan was with me, remember?"

"Oh that is just perfect, now she knows too. I bet she was laughing her ass off."

"If anything she seemed impressed, but don't expect any praises from her. And as far as laughing her ass of that was hardly possible with what she was doing at the time."

"Maker, Aedan are you trying to kill me. I don't wanna her about that? I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that la la la la."

"Seriously though Alistair we need to discuss what we are going to do at the Landsmeet."

"Haven't we discussed it enough. Both you and Eamon want to put me on the throne and neither one of you bothered asking me a damn thing."- Alistair was angry at his best friend, the man he has come to consider a brother at forcing him down this road. The road which was not for him.

"It was hardly the place in the castle with so many people around, and i wanted to give you enough time to really consider the idea"

"Aedan despite what you might think, not everyone desires to be king, not everyone desires the burden of other people's lives. It was made abundantly clear to me since I was a child that this wasn't for me. That I will never be king. And after all of that, after everything they put me through they want me to... what? Jump into my half-brother's place. I was and I still am happy with my life...ignoring the Blight, and the death of almost every single Warden."

"So I see your opinion has not changed at all, brother. This was the reason i wanted to talk to you. There might be another option beside putting an unwilling Therin on the throne. And we must discuss this before we head for Denerim."

Morrigan was distracted with Aedan's foolish expedition to Ostegar, so much so that she flew directly into the arl's study. She almost gave the old man a heartattack as she transformed back into human form.

"The Warden send word that the dwarven allies have been secured and that you are to make the final arrangements for the Landsmeet. He and Alistair shall be here within the next two weeks, the Antivan and the Bard are on their way to Denerim as we speak, and the rest of our companions shall be here tommorow."-she spoke quickly foregoing even the simplest pleasentries, not wanting to be interupted by Eamon.

"V-v-very well mistress Morrigan."-was all he managed to choke out before he saw her leave for the rooms assigned to the wardens.

Morrigan quickly left the arl's study making her way past the stupefied bodyguards who at least had some sense as they recognized her as one of the Warden's companions. All she wanted was to go to their room and be left alone with her worries.

"Don't you die on me now Aedan."- she silenty thought to herself as she opened the door, and felt warm tears on her cheeks.

"So you and Alistair, my dear bard?"-Zevran spoke trying to lighten the grim mood that fell upon the two as they passed Lake Calenhad.

"Yes, Zevran me and Alistair. Does this line of questioning have a point, or are you intent on teasing him and me".Leliana spoke dismissivly

"Oh, I was simply trying to pass the time gossiping about our second favourite warden, though with you it's more probable that Alistair is the warden dearest to your heart."

"It would seem that way, no."-she said deep in thought.

"Oh, that is all. I'm a bit dissapointed there aren't more details. Come now you can tell old Zev anything."-he said with a feigned innocent expression.

"Zevran I'm not telling you anything"

"He was that bad"-Zev said half smirking.

"Hrmph men."- Leliana said exasperated.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you truly alright with that. I don't want you to feel like I'm cheating you out your heritage brother"

"Aedan haven't we already had this conversation...like 2 seconds ago"- Alistair was getting a bit tired with Aedan walking on eggshells around him every time his 'family' was concerned. In truth the idea of being a king was beaten out of him a long time ago, by the very man that was now trying so hard to put him on the throne. Which was ironic beyond belief. And now he remembered her. The only family he truly had left, a half sister that probably knew nothing about him. A sister... the idea still terrified him as much as it elated him.

"I should really ask him"-he thought to himself-"If anyone could understand it would be him..."

"Aedan..."

"Yeah, Alistair what's up?"

"We'll be heading to Denerim soon , right?"

"Of course"

"Well there is someone i know I'd like to see once we're there."

"Is this someone you know or someone you 'know'. I knew that one woman wouldn't be enough for you once you got a taste for it you sly dog. I'd hide it from Leliana if I were you, woman get mighty jealous when you replace them so soon, I wouldn't put stabbing past her if she found out though"-Aedan joked, and seeing the mighty blush forming on Alistair's face made it nearly impossible to stow the laughter.

"What?! Dear Maker what are you talking about?! No..Nothing like that!"

And that was it. Aeadan burst out laughing. "Oh dear Maker! Hahahahahahaha... you should...hahahaha... see the look on ...hhahahahah...your face. So worth it"

"Oh ha ha ha Aedan, really funny, and I'm supposed to be the funny one, but seriously though listen this is serious."

And by the look on Alistair's face it actualy was. Aedan's face changed immediately. He knew something was up when Alistair wasn't up for jokes. Now he was listening carefully.

"I have a half sister living in Denerim's market district. I'd like to go see her before this all goes to hell. You know warn her...and I don't know , this was a stupid idea. Forget about it."

"Hey now, don't be ridiculous. You know I take family very seriously. Don't throw it away just because you're not sure it will not go the way you read about in the books. Maker knows I'd give anything to have my family back. So at least try for my sake, if not for your own Alistair"

Alistair could see the tears forming in Aedan's eyes. He knew about his other nightmares, all those times he'd wake up screaming in the night screaming about someone called Orren. Every time he asked about it Aedan would brush him off. Now he had the same look on his face like when he awoke form his nightmares.

"Oh alright I'll do it. No need to twist my arm."

"Aha and my silver tongue doesn't fail me yet again."

"Yeah, yeah keep talking big man. But I'm not dancing the Remigold for you."

"Come on, Leliana found a perfect dress for you, you don't want to disappoint her now do you?"

"What?! How did she find out about it, you told her didn't you?"

"Yes, it kinda slipped out when we were in Orzemmar. She thought you'd look cute in it"

"You're a monster, you know that."

"Hahaha. Sure, so about this sister of yours?"

"Yeah, what now?"

"Is she cute?"

"WHAT?!"- and with that Aedan started running, Alistair not far from him, but the rogues agility and Alistair's armor gave him quite the adventage.

"Don't you dare, you hear me. Don't even think about it"-Alistair threatened.

His only response was Aedan's laughter.

Morrigan was annoyed, more than usual. Which came easily to her these days. She could barely have a conversation with someone without snapping at them within two minutes of it. And once more she could hear the hushed voices of 'lady' Isolde and Eamon having another argument about her. Apparently Isolde didn't trust an apostate mage living in the same castle as her.

Morrigan scoffed when she first heard the insufferable fool say this.

"Doesn't trust an apostate mage?"- where was that attitude when there was one living in the castle poisoning her husband.

"Blasted fool."-she thought to herself. The woman is as stupid as she is insufferable. And that is saying something even her husband had trouble dealing with her foolishness especialy in a time of war, when there was no room for her pettiness. Of course Eamon had no choice in the matter whatsoever, he would think twice before angering his best and his only allie against Loghain. Not to mention he knew about Aedan's involvement with her. They were quite loud the last time they were here.

That memory brought a smile to her face. As well as a slight rosy tint on her cheeks.

"This is what mother warned me about isn't it. This infernal attachment I now feel for the man. Not a day goes by that I don't think about him. Is he safe? Is he hurt? Bah this has gone on long enough. I'll have to speak to him about this when he comes back. If he comes back. My mother is anything if not powerful, maybe too much even for Aedan."- and now she was worrying about him again.

"Damn that man."- she thought quietly to herself.

Zevran still wasn't sure why was Aedan doing this. But he gave his word and he was going to keep it.

"This much gold simply for feeling responsible. That man was truly a noble sort."- he thought as he made his way to Amenthyne. He tried to appear as non-threatening as possible.

"Excuse me miss, but is your name Amenthyne?"-he asked calmly in a low tone of voice. He knew of course that an Alianage was a tight-knit community and that as such it possessed a keen sense when there was a stranger among them.

"Who are you? Why do you want to know?"- the girl visibly tensed. She was ready to bolt at a moments notice.

"Calm yourself lass. I mean you no harm. I'm here on behalf of Aedan Cousland. It is my understanding that your mother was at Highever last time you heard of her? Your mother is Iona, Lady Landra's, or was it Leandra's lady in waiting, no?"- Zevran spoke quietly trying to calm a very frightened child in front of him.

"Yes, yes she is. Do you know where is my mother?"- she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry child but your mother has passed into the Maker's hands. She was killed in the siege of Highever."

At that moment the started crying so bad. She hugged Zevran for some support and just cried. He could make out some of the words she was saying. They were all desperate ramblings of a child that had noon left in the world. She was old enough to take care of herself, the children of the Alienage learn that quickly. It broke Zevran's heart to see this. He was used to taking life, not dealing with the consequences of those actions. This girl before him had no one and it reminded him too much of himself for his own comfort.

"I know this is a small solace but the lord of the castle she was staying in was killed as was his own family, except his youngest son. He was a friend of your mother as well as mine. The guards didn't let him in the Alienage the last time he was here or he would have come himself, since he couldn't he sent me. He wanted me to tell you that he is sorry, and that if there is anything he could have done he would've. He wants to make sure you're taken care of so I was bidden to give you this"-he gave her a large coin purse.

She opened it and couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is too much I can't take this sir"

"It's not. Hide it well and spend it wise. From what I hear you mother thought you were very bright . She was proud of you Amenthyne and at her last moments she was thinking of you. Now be safe and don't spend all of that money on sweets."- he gave her a smile as he was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I have to go now. Stay safe you hear me"


End file.
